


1 - Tired

by riottkick



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: After Game Ritual, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Prompt - Tired, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan wakes up first before Patrick. <i>Always.</i></p><p>But this time, Patrick wakes up first.</p><p>Request at my Tumblr - <a href="http://hockeystarwarsmtvscream.tumblr.com/">hockeystarwarsmtvscream</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1 - Tired

Opening his eyes, Kane covered his face with his hands. The sun was shining through the curtains, and it was starting to make him restless.

Turning to his lover, Kane realized that Jonathan was asleep still. He knew that they had an extremely fun night, and Jonathan partied harder than ever. So Kane knew that he had to cut Jonathan some slack.

Kane knew he was still tired, so he laid back down. Resting an arm around his lover, Jonathan, Kane slowly fell back to sleep.


End file.
